Link's Adventure Through Hyrule
by Cello Mistress
Summary: Young Link of the Kokiri Forest meets a fairy and embarks on a great journey to figure out he is the Hero of Time and travels through time to help people and save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first non-Reader Insert fanfic...So be nice. This is also my first Zelda fic...So again, be nice. I have played and beaten The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I thought this up while I was writing up a fic about something else. So yeah...But anyways, hope you like it. I have no clue what the pairing is yet, so don't ask me. This may or may not have too much romance, but there will be occasional flirting. I might make a pairing for the sequel, but I don't know.

This first one is based off of The Ocarina of Time. The sequel will be based off Majora's Mask. I hope you enjoy reading this! -

Disclaimer: I did not create Zelda. Nintendo and some Japanese people did. But I do own the games! They're sitting in my bedroom right now!

Prolouge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a time of war, Hyrule was in a great deal of danger. The sages and the king tried their best to stop the war...But the sages ended up losing their memory of being sages and they had to be awakened. Now, 10 years later, the sages live in places of Hyrule instead of the Chamber of Sages.

In the deep, dark Kokiri Forest, Saria, the sage of the forest, sits on a tree stump. She has her brown fairy ocarina to her lips and she is playing the song of the Lost Woods, her eyes closed and she is sitting in the Sacred Forest Medow, right next to the Forest Temple.

In a high off mountain, in Goron City, Darunia, the sage of fire, walks through the city, watching his fellow Goron's munch happily on the rocks of the Dodongo's Cavern. He smiles to himself as he relaxes next to the portal that connects Goron City and the Kokiri Forest, listening the song of the forest.

In a vast lake, through a portal, and into Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto, the sage of water, walks out into Zora's Fountain with a bucket of fish to give to the Zora's Lord Jabu-Jabu. She sings to herself as she does, smiling happily.

In the Kakario Village, Impa, the sage of the shadows, sits behind the windmill, looking off into the graveyard. She smiles softly as she sees a child trying to be just like Dampe, the gravekeeper. She is on her day off from watching Hyrule's princess so she relaxes.

Off in a desert, in the Gerudo Fortress, Nabooru, sage of spirits, watches her guards walk back and forth as she sits boredly atop the gate to the Wasteland. She is happy that their King doesn't come around so she smiles as she watches the guards go on their little routines.

In Castle Town, in the Temple of Time, stands Rauru, the sage of light and the only sage who still has his memory. He sighs to himself as he looks at the Door of Time before disappearing to the Chamber of Sages.

Through Castle Town and into the Hyrule Castle, Princesss Zelda, sage of time, sits in her room, looking through some photo albums. It was late at night and she was ready for bed. She smiles softly to herself as she looks at the photos.

All of these sages made a commitment to protect Hyrule at all costs...But couldn't when they lost their memories. Only the Hero of Time could save the sages and bring light back to Hyrule once more.

Off in a dark remote area of Hyrule, Ganondorf, king of theives, laughs evilly as he goes over his plans once more. Step 1, find the Spiritual Stones. Step 2, find the Ocarina of Time. Step 3, make Hyrule his own evil paradise. He laughs evilly once more before getting up and walking towards the castle to make his 'commitment' to the King of Hyrule.

Me: And there's your intro to the story. Just a little something to help you understand more about the sages and Ganondorf's plans. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's the first chapter for ya! Oh! And I'm probably going to make up a lot of the dialouge and only use some of the real dialouge in here somewhere. I dunno where, but somewhere.

Kokiri Forest's Hero and The Fall of the Great Deku Tree

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's night time in the Kokiri Forest. The little Kokiri children sleep in their small beds, having nice peaceful dreams. But in a small hut, a child tosses and turns in his bed, shuddering a bit. This was Link, the only child in the Kokiri Forest with no fairy.

In his nightmare, he sees a drawbridge come down as he sees a woman and a girl on a white horse. He sees the girl look at him as they escape. He turns back to the bridge and sees a man on a black horse come out. He looks at Link.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, you idiot!" yells a small little white ball. This is Navi the fairy. Link slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" he says, looking up at the fairy with his big blue eyes, adjusting his green hat ontop of his messy blonde hair.

"Hey! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" the fairy says.

"Uh...Ok." Link says and stands up, he straightens his green tunic and puts his little brown boots on. He walks out, the fairy following, and he sees his best friend looking up at him from the bottom of the ladder.

He goes down the ladder and smiles at his friend. Saria smiles back, her light green hair blowing slightly in the wind and her dark green eyes sparkling in happiness as she straightes her green dress.

"Hiya, Link! Ooh! I see you have a fairy! That's cool! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you, so you should head on. See ya!" Saria says and Link nods. He walks a bit and reaches some water. He hops over the water to the small platforms of land and he makes it over to where he sees Mido blocking the entrance.

Mido's messy red hair moves as he looks over at Link with his green eyes, his freckled face scrunching up in annoyance. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"The Great Deku Tree wanted to see me." Link says.

"Psh! I'm not letting you in without a sword and a shield, so ha!" Mido says, thinking Link won't be able to get those items. Link nods and walks with Navi floating behind him.

He walks around, gathering rupees and he gets enough to get himself a shield. He equips it and heads off to go find a sword. He looks at his map and makes it to a place he has never been to before. He crawls through the hole and walks for a little bit until he sees a huge rolling ball.

He screams and runs a bit until he makes it to safety. He looks at his surroundings and sees a treasure chest. His curiosity sparks and he walks over, opening the chest. He grins when he picks up the sword and equips it.

He exits the place and quickly heads back to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree's little meadow. He sees Mido there and Mido laughs before yelling out in suprise.

"Wha? How? Huh?" he manages to studder out when he sees the sword and shield. He sighs in annoyance and moves, letting Link through. Link and Navi go through and make it to the Great Deku Tree. He talks to them and opens his mouth, letting Navi and Link enter.

They look around until Link spots a ladder. He grins happily and goes up it, ignoring the annoying deku baba. He goes up and he starts walking, jumping at the places he needs to jump at, passing some scary lookin spiders and opening a treasure chest, finding his map there.

He walks a little bit more until he comes to a door. He opens it and goes into the room. The door slams shut behind him, trapping him and Navi in there. They look over and see a deku shrub. Link ducks and uses his shield to deflect the on coming deku nut.

It hits the deku shrub and Link runs after it. The shrub yells out in apology and runs off. The doors open and he goes through the newer door. He sees a floating platform and hops onto it. He feels it shaking and ready to fall so he quickly jumps to the land in front of him.

He walks up to the treasure chest and opens it, finding a slingshot in there. He grins and puts it away before turning to the door. He won't be able to make it back. If only he hadn't hopped on that platform. He frowns deeply.

He then looks up and sees a ladder. He looks to Navi, who is glowing green. "Hey! Try shooting your slingshot at this." she says. Link nods and takes out his sling shot, grabbing a deku seed and shooting it at the ladder. Viola! The ladder falls and Link jumps off the ledge and runs over to the ladder.

He climbs up the ladder and walks through the door. He exits the deku scrub room and walks back to the wall with the spiders on it. "Hey! Shoot these spiders with your slingshot!" Navi says, glowing yellow.

Link takes out his slingshot and one by one, he kills each of the spiders. He then climbs up the wall and makes it to a higher area. He walks a bit and walks close to a edge and screams when a huge spider comes down in front of him.

The spider shakes his head and turns his back to Link before shaking his head and turns back to Link. He shakes his head again and turns his back to Link and Link slashes the spider at that time. The spider dies.

Link looks down from the ledge. "Hey! You need to break that web. I think you need to jump onto it." Navi says. Link then looks up at Navi like she is crazy.

"D-d-d-do what?" he says, gulping and looking back down at the web.

"Sorry, blondie." she says. Link sighs and steps back a bit before running and jumping off the ledge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screams as he falls. He land on the web and it breaks, leaving Link to fall again and he screams again before landing in water.

He comes up to the surface and swims over to land. He gets onto the platform and presses the button. All of a sudden, a torch comes on and a small little treasure chest appears. He walks over to the treasure chest and collets his little prize.

He looks over at another ledge that has an entrance, but there's a web covering it. He looks at the other ledge and sees no way of getting up there, but he sees a hole in the wall and a web on the ground. He looks back at the torch before catching a deku stick on fire and running over to the other ledge, running to the webbed entrance and destroying the web.

He puts out the fire on the stick and puts the stick away. He walks through the door. He meets up with another deku shrub. He does the same thing he did with the other deku shrub and the shrub yells out.

"Please don't kill me! I'll tell you a secret! The secret to beating my brothers is a pattern. 2-3-1. Twenty-three is number one!" he yells and runs off. Link raises an eyebrow, but goes into the next room.

It's a water puzzle. Navi tells Link to go into the water and push the switch. Link does this and quickly gets onto land and jumps onto the moving platform. He hops onto the other side and walks over to the block and sees another spider. He gets his slingshot out and shoots the spider, killing it.

He moves the block and walks into the next room. He kills the spider and lights the torches. He goes into the unlocked door.

He burns some more spider webs and heads in through a small tunnel. He realizes he is in the room that had the web he fell through. He walks over to the block and pushes it off the edge. He jumps to the other side, lights a deku stick on fire, and hops back over to the other ledge. He looks at the web before rolling with the stick and screaming as the web disappears and he falls.

He falls into some water and she quickly swims to the edge. He gets out and sees three deku shrubs. He thinks to himself before he hits the middle one, the right one, and then the left one. The last one begs to someone and runs off.

Link looks at the door before going in. He walks a little bit until BAM! The wall falls and traps him inside. He gulps and looks up where he hears some noise. He almost dies when he sees a huge eyeball.

The eyeball was attached to some strange looking thing. Oh boy. Nice big fight and maybe the death of Link. Link shoots a deku seed at it's eye before slashing her. He does this a couple times until she is finally dead.

A blue light appears and a big heart. Link takes the heart and he heads into the light.

He is teleported back to the outside of the Great Deku Tree. He talks to Link before slowly dying, leaving Navi to be Link's new fairy. Navi says her final goodbye and Link and Navi head off on a great journey.

Me: R&R 


End file.
